Machines for the continuous manufacture of filled and sealed packages from a moving material web are known. The material web consists of a liquid-tight laminate, preferably paper laminated with plastics. The material web is provided before it is introduced into the machine with transverse crease lines intended of the web into facilitate the subsequent forming to final packages. It is also known for such a web to be kept in register which is necessary so that the decoration will always appear in the same position on the package. It is also necessary to keep the web in register for possible punching operations or applications of strip onto the material web.
Such material webs are fed forward through the machine continuously or intermittently. In case it is desired to provide the package with an opening arrangement located on the outside of the material web, a so-called pull-tab, the moving material web has to be punched and provided with an opening strip located on the outside, which implies that the movement of the material web has to be stopped during these working processes. The intermittent driving up to now has been done via a two-bladed driving reel, where the wing points of the driving reel engage the crease lines and in this manner guide the material web. In each working cycle one or more package lengths are fed forward for punching and strip application. This two-bladed driving reel, however, causes strong jerks in the material web on starting which results in difficulties with respect to trying to keep the web in register. Likewise it has been difficult to stop the web in its stretched condition due to the fact that the material web, because of its high speed, will continue to move after the driving has stopped.